Cuidando de um Oni vermelho
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Reisi é um jovem muito estimado por seu traço inteligente e suas habilidades, porém, a maioria das pessoas mais velhas acha que ele está jogando seu talento fora... Para ser um simples fazendeiro, em um pedaço de terra longe da aldeia. E ninguém desconfia de seu segredo. Mikorei AU.


**Cuidando de um Oni vermelho**

Declaração: K Project não me pertence, infelizmente.

Descrição: Reisi é um jovem muito estimado por seu traço inteligente e suas habilidades, porém, a maioria das pessoas mais velhas acha que ele está jogando seu talento fora... Para ser um simples fazendeiro, em um pedaço de terra longe da aldeia. E ninguém desconfia de seu segredo. Mikorei AU. 

* * *

\- Boa tarde, senhora Aizumi. Está gloriosa como sempre hoje. - Disse um jovem homem de cabelo estranhamente liso e revoltado na franja, brilhando em um azul-escuro como a noite. Através dos óculos, os olhos lilases expressavam uma calma impressionante.

\- Ah, Reisi, sua forma de falar me agrada tanto! Todos os homens deviam seguir o seu exemplo! - A mulher falou alto, meio que implicando com o marido dentro da loja.

\- Eu ouvi isso! As pessoas são diferentes, sabe? - Reclamando, o homem chegou com uma caixa aberta contendo vários frascos. - Vamos ver, deixe-me adivinhar... Uma caixa de inseticida, jovem Reisi?

\- Ah, senhor Kazue. Isso mesmo, como sempre. - Sorriu, depositando o monte de moedas no balcão. - Mas, estava pensando em levar também algumas velas.

\- Oh, sim. Aizu, vai lá.

\- Sinceramente! - A mulher estava no meio da contagem do dinheiro quando ouviu o que o lhe foi pedido com delicadeza nenhuma.

\- Ah, e também... Ouvi dizer que receberam pacotes de velas de cores diferentes. Da cidade grande ao sul, pelo que me lembro. - Reisi ajeitou o óculos.

\- Ohhh... Apesar de viver naquele fim de mundo, parece saber bem mais que - OI! Aizu! - Reclamou de dor o velho.

\- Não chame a fazenda de Reisi disso, homem! Ele vai ficar chateado!

\- Oh, não se preocupe. Já me acostumei... Talvez eu devesse mudar o nome da fazenda para tal, mas... Talvez afaste os comerciantes, e atraia crianças curiosas. Quer dizer, fica perto da floresta, afinal.

\- Sinceramente, se as pessoas dessem um pouco mais de educação nesses jovens... - Aizumi puxou a caixa com todas as velas das cores que tinha, para Reisi avaliar.

\- Sim, sim. Mas, é bom ter curiosidade... Apesar de que, é preciso estar preparado para lidar com tais eventualidades. Oh...! - Piscando, pegou as velas bem pigmentadas de vermelho. - Que belo tom.

\- Hum...

\- Minha nossa Reisi, não sabia que era romantico!

\- ... Sim, bem... Eu apenas fiquei interessado. Embora, um pouco de sorte no amor não seja para se ignorar.

\- Minha nossa! Me diga, quem foi a sortuda que fisgou o seu coração? É daqui da aldeia mesmo? Ou talvez, alguém de fora?

\- Oh, não, não é bem assim. - Apesar das palavras que se esquivavam da pergunta, o sorriso enquanto observava as velas não deixava enganar a olhos experientes dos mais velhos. Sabiam que o jovem não era galanteador, e para estar interessado em alguém era para se levar a sério. Embora, talvez fosse mais pela vontade dos pais dele do que do próprio jovem.

\- Irei levar uma caixa de velas vermelhas, brancas e azuis, por favor. - Colocou mais moedas no balcão, enquanto via as caixas serem empilhadas. - Muito obrigado. Infelizmente, tenho que voltar logo para casa por causa das verduras que comprei antes. - Enquanto pegava a caixa maior nos braços, sorriu se despedindo do casal.

Após as costas de Munakata Reisi terem desaparecido, o velho comentou com a esposa.

\- Hum, que desperdício...

\- Pare de dizer isso, querido.

\- Você diz isso, mas concorda que eu sei, Aizu. - Resmungou. - Antigamente o pequeno Reisi era tão curioso sobre tudo que aparecia nas lojas, mal deixava o interior daquela cabana feia da família Kamamoto. - O velho teve a orelha puxada.

\- Minha nossa! Você não tem jeito! Ofendendo a família Kamamoto só porque Reisi se interessava mais nos produtos deles do que os nossos! - Suspirou fortemente em reprovação. - Mas sim... Todas as senhoras da época tinham diferentes opiniões de qual profissão Reisi_-chan_ iria seguir, mas... Nós todas erramos. Ah, talvez médico seja um pouco demais, por causa do sangue e bandagens...?

\- Hunf, um real desperdício. Mas, pelo menos as frutas que ele planta são gostosas.

\- Creio que tudo que Reisi-_chan_ fizesse daria bons resultados... Aiai.

\- Ei, Aizu, outro freguês chegou! Me ajude aqui!

\- Sim, querido! 

* * *

\- Vamos ver, vamos ver... Imagino o que essas velas farão.

Sorrindo, o jovem rapaz atravessava o rio que dava para a estrada e sua fazenda. Era um local cheio de paz, e talvez muito recatado se comparado com as outras da aldeia. Isso porque não tinham grupos grandes de cavalos, bois ou porcos a solta. Um cavalo de pelo bege dava conta dos matos (e às vezes roubava algumas maçãs), outro cavalo abandonado tinha se juntado a ele dias atrás ao passar por uma tábua que tinha caído e que precisava consertar... Junto com as galinhas, a maior parte da fazenda se dedicava a árvores frutíferas e outras estruturas para darem seus devidos frutos suculentos.

Antigamente esse terreno tinha pertencido a um forasteiro que desejava passar o resto de seus dias em paz, então tudo era muito rústico e ele usufruia de uma renda boa de sua cultivação de cogumelos comestíveis. Um dia ele morreu e o local ficou abandonado, visto que todos tinham medo de ficar perto da floresta... Ou melhor, daquele lado da floresta perto da aldeia.

Uma história antiga dizia sobre um demônio adormecido no interior da floresta, do lado onde o sol adormecia com seu vermelho intenso no céu, para então ser tingido com o escuro da noite. Apesar de nada tão terrível ou grave ter acontecido na vila durante todos esses anos, essa história de ninar ainda vagava pela memória de todos.

Talvez Reisi estivesse curioso sobre essa história e se mudou para tal fazenda afim de estudar um pouco mais sobre a lenda. Ou talvez, como ele tinha comentado com o florista da aldeia (sobre uma nova erva que parecia aliviar a tensão dos músculos e dava um bom chá), ele estava estudando certas plantas novas que apenas crescia na floresta. Ou então, ele tinha se apavorado com as fofocas que diziam sobre o futuro brilhante dele e resolveu se enfiar em uma fazenda suja e abandonada... Ou talvez, todos estavam errados e tudo o que ele sempre quis foi ter uma rotina tranquila junto da natureza.

Ninguém se opôs quanto a tomada da fazenda pelo jovem rapaz. Também tinham ouvido falar que o antigo gentil dono não tinha filhos ou irmãos. Então, foi fácil.

Entrando na casa de madeira, o moreno de óculos logo foi arrumando as mercadorias. Com a ajuda financeira dos pais tinha transformado a cabana em uma casa confortável, e com os hábitos dele era um lugar aconchegante e desejável de se morar. Além de limpo.

\- Espero que a qualidade seja como ouvi falar.

Andando para fora, puxou uma das velas vermelhas de dentro da caixa e ergueu-a contra a luz do sol (que já ia se deitando no horizonte, embora o céu ainda estivesse azul) e averiguou a coloração. Um vermelho intenso, denso e pesado. Uniforme e feito com flores da aranha carmim. Um tipo de flor bastante mal falada, porém com um perfume agradável.

Aquela era realmente uma vela de qualidade para uma cerimônia.

\- A qualidade do sul é surpreendente... Não, melhor dizendo... As pessoas daqui não tem costume de plantarem flores de má-sorte. Talvez eu devesse viajar para obter sementes e plantar algumas aqui. Hum, que escolha difícil... Não quero que todos comecem a falar mal do meu lar. Embora, ainda não sei se todo esse esforço irá funcionar... - Murmurou, pensativo.

Quando o sol desceu mais um pouco, Reisi voltou a si e se pôs a voltar para casa. Pegando uma cesta larga, colocou várias maçãs, um pote de mirtilhos e um largo e enorme sanduíche com alface, tomate e carne assada em fatias. Junto com uma garrafa pequena de sakê, suspirou enquanto ajeitava as velas vermelhas na roupa.

Gostaria de ter comprado uma garrafa maior da bebida, porém precisou economizar pela maior parte das frutas ainda estarem verdes para serem colhidas e mandar para a loja dos pais...

Embora, não queria que ele ficasse bêbado, exatamente...

Andando por uma trilha pequena, que talvez não fosse atrair a atenção imediata pela maioria das pessoas, Reisi foi andando com calma apesar de já estar anoitecendo. Até que chegou a uma clareira estranha. Tinha apelidado ela pelo fato de ser relativamente pequena, assim como o toque especial que tinha observado. Todos os troncos das árvores ao redor da clareira tinham cogumelos semi-transparentes que durante a noite brilhavam. As cores variavam entre branco, amarelo e azul-claro. Milhares deles espalhados por essas árvores antigas, e de alguma forma saudáveis.

E no centro desse cenário, uma pequena casinha de teto baixo feita de madeira desgastada... Para dizer a verdade, dizer que aquilo era uma casinha era uma descrição de mau gosto. Estava mais para uma caixa retangular de madeira plantada na vertical, com a madeira escavada em letras complicadas. Claro, tinham tido o mínimo de decência para ter colocado duas placas de madeira para formar uma espécie de telhado triângular, mas mesmo assim... Ao redor, cordas vermelhas com fitas brancas amarradas nelas cercavam o local. Não tinha nenhuma sujeira por conta dos esforços dele em manter o lugar limpo.

Um tanto intimidador, sim. Mas sem nenhuma precaução, o jovem pulou a tal barreira e se agachou, batendo na portinha antes de abrir vagarosamente.

\- Boa tarde! Espero que já tenha acordado, Suoh.

Em meio as sombras do interior se revelou a presença de um homem adulto de músculos bem delineados, linhas vermelhas contornando o corpo saudável e um olhar determinado que se ergueu para encarar a pessoa diante de si.

\- ... Você não parece ter sido seguido. - A voz rouca veio do interior, demonstrando um pouco de desconforto.

\- Não, não fui. Embora, tenho certeza que talvez você possa pressentir isso melhor. - Sorrindo, estendeu a mão para o homem.

Este estendeu a mão, porém ao invés de se levantar para fora da pequena estrutura de madeira, puxou com força o moreno para si.

Sem chances de deter esse movimento, Reisi acabou caindo em cima do outro, levando a cesta junto e ficando em uma posição comprometedora... Quer dizer, se algo assim acontecesse na cidade, todos ficariam abismados e seria tema de fofoca por dias.

\- Oh...! Realmente... essa atitude bárbara sua não tem limites. - Resmungou o jovem, ajeitando os óculos e olhando para cima, estando no colo do outro.

\- Você fica melhor nesta posição, _Reis_\- ... Munakata. - A garganta do outro pareceu ter sido pressionada por algo invisível ao dizer o nome do jovem tão casualmente. Ignorando isso, foi olhar na cesta, puxando o sanduíche.

\- Realmente, caso coma em cima de mim, toda minha roupa irá terminar ficando suja. Tenha modos, por favor... Embora seja um Oni, tenho certeza que pode fazer algo quanto a isso. - Suspirando, se moveu e recuou até conseguir sentar em cima das próprias pernas, embora a mão do outro ainda estivesse agarrada a ele, os dedos rodeando o braço do moreno. - Trouxe um pouco de bebida também, mas talvez eu devia reconsiderar lhe entregar tal mimo após essa atitude...

\- Tentar me culpar por não conseguir se soltar de algo tão simples não é algo de ter orgulho de falar, Reis- Munakata. - Sorriu, se divertindo com a situação.

Os olhos de Suoh eram amarelos, quase da cor âmbar, e tinham um ar de fera selvagem. As pálpebras eram delicadamente pintadas da cor carmim, como os artistas de teatro faziam. O cabelo curto e repicado para cima era de um vermelho intenso que a frase "banhado com o sangue dos inimigos" parecia perfeita para descrevê-lo. E então, sobressaindo na testa e cabelo dele, apareciam três pequenos chifres. Dois deles ficavam encobertos pelo cabelo e eram da cor carmim-escuro, pequenos na largura e pontiagudos. O que estava alinhado na testa do Oni era mais largo e da cor preta, embora, naquele momento tudo que restara foi um toco cortado...

... Cujo o outro pedaço, estava agora em posse daquele jovem inteligente bem em frente ao Oni.

\- Hum... - Um brilho passou pelo vidro das lentes do moreno, que também sorriu. - Gostaria que não me subestimasse, mas creio que falar isso seria o mesmo que conversar com uma porta. - Retirou as três maçãs da cesta e a garrafa de sakê, enquanto via o Oni devorar o sanduíche ferozmente. Como se não estivesse alimentado-o bem, desde que o descobriu ali e todos os outros dias... Embora, na realidade, como havia descoberto... Comida como aquele não era realmente satisfatória para reabastecer a energia do Oni. A dieta rotineira do jovem dono do pomar incluia muita pouca carne, sendo que se contentava melhor com peixes do rio próximo dali ou ovos. Já para o Oni diante de si, no mínimo precisaria de um porco assado por dia.

" Aliás, irei tentar de novo hoje. Andei estudando um pouco, e pode ser que desta vez consiga."

Quase terminando o sanduíche, o ruivo lambeu o lábio, olhando sério para Reisi.

\- Hum... Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Ah... Teimosia, é como chamam? - Riu, fechando os olhos, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada se repetindo.

\- Você deveria ser um pouco mais animado, sabia? Estou tentando tirar o selo que cobre o seu corpo e que te faz ficar dentro deste pequeno "templo" renegado caindo aos pedaços. - Respirou fundo, tirando de dentro as velas vermelhas.

\- ... Ei, _Re_-Munakata. Por que você quer continuar com isso? Me alimentando deste jeito, querendo quebrar o selo... Não reclamo do sakê. Mas, você devia estar tentando se livrar de mim ao invés disso tudo.

\- ... Eu ouvi sua história de fontes diferentes. E como eu disse antes, decidi que o que foi feito com você foi injusto. Isto é tudo. - Calmamente, depositou cada vela em torno da barreira, levando algum tempo para contorná-la.

\- Sabia que eu posso estar mentindo? Urgh, pensei que fosse mais esperto, sr. Bom Moço... - Terminando o pão com uma bocada, gruniu irritado enquanto pegava o sakê, abrindo e dando uma golada.

\- ... Não acho que o você do passado que encontrei, tão sem esperança, tivesse forças para mentir. - Sorrindo, Reisi continuou a enfileirar as velas.

\- ... Você é estranho.

\- Dizem muito isso de mim. Mas, eu estou feliz com minhas escolhas, Suoh. - Sorriu, terminando com as preparações e voltando para perto do Oni.

\- ... Um dia podem te prender, se continuar com isso. - Apesar de estarem na primavera, uma onda de calor tomou conta da clareira, fazendo os cogumelos brilharem mais fortemente em resposta.

\- Eu tenho dois cavalos, sabia? Bem, na verdade eu só tenho um, o outro meio que veio da floresta um dia... Mas tenho certeza que dá para montar nele. - Disse simplesmente, pegando a cesta com as maçãs e depositando no colo.

\- Hum... - Suoh ficou em silêncio por um tempo, não sabendo ao certo o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Quer dizer, mesmo tendo ficado parado por tantos anos, ainda conseguiria correr atrás de um cavalo e carregar Munakata. Era tolice esse plano, e Munakata não costumava dizer tolices. Ao menos quando estava brincando. Com essas ideias se amontoando na cabeça, terminou de beber o resto da bebida.

\- Suoh, acenda as velas. Irei cuidar do resto. - Reisi deu um sorriso confiável e iluminado para o Oni, que queimou o ar mais um pouco.

E fechando os olhos, o ruivo fez todas as velas acenderem ao mesmo tempo. Porém, ao invés da chama ter a base azul com um corpo amarelado, todas eram da cor magenta. Se fosse antigamente, mal teria conseguido causar uma faísca, entretanto com a pobre alimentação diária conseguiu aumentar seu poder para tal. Claro, o fato do outro ter conseguido tirar algumas fitas dali ajudou um pouco. Mas, mesmo se tivesse poder para acender uma chama ali, o máximo que teria conseguido seria incendiar aquele canto da floresta e se queimar junto... Suspirou alto ao lembrar desses pensamentos de anos atrás.

Reisi logo pegou uma faca e cortou a ponta do dedo, fazendo gotas de sangue pingarem nas maçãs. Antes que dissesse algo, teve sua mão pega pela de Suoh, que também se cortou, mas com a garra que brotou das unhas. Então, juntou ambos os dedos sangrentos, misturando os líquidos.

\- Munakata... Irei te proteger. - Apesar das palavras simples, foi um peso enorme que o moreno sentiu ao ouví-las. Uma corrente de sentimentos passaram pelo corpo do jovem humano, que ao final conseguiu conter a voz tremida, respondendo:

\- ... Também irei te proteger, Suoh.

Suoh arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele rosto orgulhoso e comportado se tingir de rosa aos poucos, e uma abertura tão sutil de emoções _humanas_ aparecer naquela pose nobre do moreno. Estalou a língua, puxando-o para si e ignorando aquele ritual todo, apertando-o contra o corpo para vê-lo mais de perto. Sim, aos poucos, desejava sair dali. Aos poucos, desejou ir para aquela fazenda simples e cheia de frutas que aquele humano tanto tagarelava, com dois cavalos mimados. Aos poucos, queria ter uma vida ao lado de Reisi, abraçá-lo todas as noites quando fossem dormir na cama...

Certo, queria ter uma vida de casado junto a Reisi. Não importando mais em machucar ou não os outros se fosse necessário.

E então, após alguns segundos longos e a sensação de que o tempo tinha parado ao redor deles, o moreno tocou no peito do Oni, empurrando-o levemente para se afastar. Ainda estavam no meio do ritual, os dedos sangrentos juntos, as velas acesas... Com um grunido descontente, o Oni fez como desejado.

Ajeitando o óculos e respirando fundo, Reisi recitou algumas frases que aprendeu com um dos sacerdotes da vila, fazendo com que todos os cogumelos fossem tingidos de uma cor luminescente branca que aos poucos - conforme o jovem humano falava - mudavam para uma cor de dia sem nuvens. A cabana onde Suoh "morava" ganhou linhas vermelhas, ou melhor, ficaram visíveis e mais voluptuosas, coladas à carne do Oni, mas parecendo vivas, fazendo pequenos movimentos, como minhocas. Elas se agarravam ao corpo do Oni e, apesar de parecerem frágeis, era aquilo que mantinha o Oni preso. Engrossando a vista, Munakata estava chegando a parte mais crucial do ritual. Era uma teoria dele, porém, se funcionasse...

\- ... Nesta terra da qual foi um abrigo para o vermelho profundo...

As velas tremularam, embora nenhuma corrente de vento tenha passado ali. As linhas então se agitaram, como se estivessem ansiosas por algo. Aquilo alertou o Oni profundamente; em nenhuma hipótese iria deixar Munakata ser ferido por aquilo. Só ele sabia o quanto trabalho aquelas coisas idiotas tinham-lhe dado trabalho.

\- Munakata... - Disse rouco, movendo-se para frente.

\- ... que este ninho de madeira possa receber de volta o fruto do qual foi tirado.

Dizendo esta parte, Munakata observou as cordas vermelhas se agitarem e alongarem ainda mais, porém, ainda nenhuma delas tinha se soltado do corpo do ruivo. Estalando a língua, pensou um pouco mais. Estava tão perto! Sentia isso! O que os sacerdotes diziam mesmo?

\- ... Concederei esta troca para que a felicidade possa prosperar em toda a terra, e a retomada de um céu límpido nos traga sorte mútua. Assim-

Quase engasgou ao ver uma das linhas se soltar de Suoh, movendo-se preguiçosamente para os lados, meio como se estivesse incerta. Ou como um predador. Uma cobra vermelha farejando algo interessante com a língua. O Oni também ficou de boca aberta, não acreditando mesmo que aquela coisa tinha deixado ele. Então, a linha se estendeu na direção da vela vermelha mais próxima, rodeando ela.

Certo, certo. Ela estava procurando Suoh, ou melhor, algo vermelho para ficar no lugar dele. Porém, observou outras linhas se soltarem e parecerem querer se agarrar a ele também. Claro, tinha cortado o dedo!

\- - Aceite esta oferenda!

Com este grito, puxou o Oni para si e jogou a maçã que estava mais perto dele para dentro da cabana. Uma onda de ar pareceu empurrar Suoh para fora, o que fez ambos Oni e humano rolarem pela pastagem baixa da clareira, Suoh abraçando ao corpo de Munakata. Apesar do corpo musculoso do ruivo estar na frente, o jovem conseguiu ver pelo canto do olho todas as linhas se desprenderem de vez do ruivo. Algumas se agarraram as velas vermelhas, porém a maioria se voltou para dentro da cabana, atrás das maçãs de casca vermelha.

Certo.

Certo...

Munakata não fazia ideia do que fazer agora. Iriam sair correndo? Porém, sentia o corpo paralisado de Suoh acima de si, e mesmo que corressem, as linhas poderiam ir atrás deles caso aquele ritual não desse certo. Suoh apenas voltaria a hibernar, mas caso Munakata também fosse pego (por conta de ainda estar sangrando, e isso atrair as linhas), bem... Não iria conseguir sair da clareira. E quem sabe quando alguém iria atrás dele...

... Mas não se arrependia. Mesmo chamar alguém, tinha a chance de ser traído e todos da vila saberem sua intenção de salvar Suoh. Um Oni.

Quer dizer, estudou imensamente as possibilidades em conversas casuais com os sacerdotes. Por sorte, os senhores e jovens eram todos muito tagarelas, e por terem bastante consideração por Reisi falavam de tudo também. Seus medos caso alguns rituais fossem realizados, o que achavam que aconteceria, alguns segredos... Falavam abertamente de tudo isso para Munakata. Isso porque quando mais jovem, Reisi era um garoto que fiscalizava as brincadeiras e ações dos amigos, mas também já tinha tomado liderança em pequenas situações complicadas, solucionando problemas. Um bom exemplo.

Depois, fez várias teorias do que poderia fazer para tirar Suoh dali. Primeiramente tentou desfazer o selo do local, porém falhou miseravelmente. Pensou em queimar a cabana, porém o Oni se recusou, por já ter tentado aquilo (Quando foi capturado e estava no meio do selamento, suas chamas simplesmente ficaram presas com ele dentro da cabana) e ter dado muita dor de cabeça. Então, pensou em... trocar. Algo para ficar no lugar do Suoh. Enquanto colhia as maçãs, inicialmente riu da ideia, porém, em um segundo pensamento, por que não?

Em teoria... O ritual de troca já devia ter terminado. As linhas da cabana aceitaram a oferenda, e iriam prender a fruta ali dentro, deixando Suoh livre. Apesar do suor frio, aos poucos viu as linhas desaparecerem, isso conforme os cogumelos deixavam de brilhar em azul e refletirem o tom alaranjado do céu, indicando que a noite estava prestes a cair.

No fim, Munakata sentiu o corpo de Suoh se mover, olhando para o lado e se erguendo... Mais calmo. Das velas, apenas duas tinham sido deixadas, apagadas e ambas no chão. A cabana em miniatura, fechada como se nunca tivesse sido aberta. O tempo ao redor deles pareceu voltar a fluir também.

\- _Mikoto_... - O moreno murmurou alarmado, esticando o braço para tocar no rosto do ruivo.

-_ Reis-_ Munakata. - O Oni voltou a olhar para baixo, finalmente calmo ao ver que tudo tinha acabado. Tanto que, ajoelhando-se, acabou por agarrar o corpo do humano e erguê-lo, carregando-o para as bordas da clareira e, após dar o primeiro passo para longe, correu por entre as árvores, mantendo ele seguro.

\- S-suoh! Calma, espere...! Você não sabe onde a fazenda é, e ... eu tenho que averiguar-

\- Não. - Foi o som bem claro que saiu da garganta do ruivo, enquanto cheirava o aroma do humano pela trilha. - Não vamos mais voltar pra lá, Munakata...

\- _Mikoto_... - Apesar de não ter dado nenhuma ordem, o Oni sentiu as pernas tremerem, como se tivessem (novamente) presas ao controle de algo. Aos poucos, foi diminuindo a velocidade insana que estava correndo. Mas só porque já estavam bem longe do lugar. Assim, olhou para o humano, parando perto de uma grande árvore que lhes tingia com sua sombra.

\- ... Amanhã... Ou depois... Irei voltar para averiguar se tudo deu certo. - Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar naquele instante.

\- ... Outro dia. Hoje, estamos juntos... - O ruivo murmurou, inclinando e tocando as testas.

Isso surpreendeu Munakata novamente... Quer dizer, anteriormente, tinha se acostumado muito bem aos toques e olhares do Oni. Dentro da cabana. Sim, o fino véu de medo ainda fazia o pelo humano dele se eriçar, porém logicamente, sabia que o selo iria prevenir todos os movimentos ariscos do ruivo contra si, ou então o acordo de subordinação.

Certo, tinha a outra metade do chifre de Suoh amarrado na cintura, debaixo das roupas.

Seguindo os detalhes do tal selamento, e averiguando os chifres do Oni, foi dito que para diminuir seus poderes e ter uma chance de combatê-lo caso algo desse errado, tinham cortado o chifre (com muito custo) e escondido a metade em algum lugar dali. Primeiramente Munakata pensou que estivesse na floresta, porém, de acordo com a língua solta de um amigo, isso seria inútil pois Onis conseguiam sentir a presença dos chifres. Então, certamente estava em algum templo da aldeia. E certamente, ninguém roubou o chifre em um dia de festival, prometendo tomar conta do templo no lugar do amigo que desejava ir festejar também, trocando o chifre verdadeiro por um pedaço esculpido manualmente, refazendo o selo com perfeição após treinar...

... E foi assim que agora, Munakata Reisi tinha um Oni em seu controle.

E este mesmo Oni repentinamete se agachou, parecendo cansado.

\- Oh, _Miko_\- Quero dizer, Suoh! Não devia ter se forçado deste jeito! Você ficou muito tempo preso. - Sentindo o chão nos pés novamente, acabou com certa dificuldade (devido aos braços fortes e carentes do ruivo) se colocar em pé, averiguando a condição do outro. - Hum, parece que precisa descansar um pouco-

\- Eu já descansei _bastante_ nesses últimos anos, Munakata. - Tentou parecer convincente, porém ofegava, e apenas recebeu um puxão na bochecha.

\- Pois precisa de mais descanso ainda. Apesar de estarmos... perto da fazenda, provavelmente, o céu já está quase todo escuro... Certo. Se agarre em mim, Suoh.

\- ... Eu já estava agarrado a você, antes, Munakata. - Sorriu ainda mais, sentindo um comichão no meio das pernas.

\- Devemos priorizar chegar em casa antes de escurecer, _Mikoto_. - Desta vez usou o primeiro nome dele, dando a entender que fosse uma ordem.

\- Urgh... Como desejar, Munakata... - Resmungando, tentou se levantar novamente, porém foi impedido. - O quê?

\- Você deveria se ajeitar atrás de mim, assim, posso te carregar até lá. - Ajeitou o óculos, dizendo como se fosse óbvio o que devia ser feito.

\- Munakata... Não estou tão abaixo do peso assim para alguém como você conseguir me carregar numa trilha.

\- Devo dizer que você está me subestimando, humanos podem ser bastante fortes fisicamente também.

\- Hum... - Gruniu baixinho, ainda não gostando da ideia de ser carregado. - Eu ainda consigo andar.

\- Ah, _Mikoto_... Não temos tanto tempo assim. - Suspirou. - _Mikoto_, suba em mim-?! Ah?

E de fato, o Oni subiu em Munakata... Só que talvez não do jeito que era esperado. No momento seguinte, o ruivo tinha ido para cima do humano, os olhos âmbar brilhando intensamente e as garras se formando nas mãos instintivamente, enquanto seguravam na cintura do moreno. Apesar de não segurar forte, o desejo de Suoh era evidente, e estava se contendo.

\- ... Hu~ Desculpe, talvez eu devesse medir as palavras. - Não conseguiu deixar de rir da situação, com aquele Oni em cima de si. Logo em seguida, apesar da pouca luz, conseguiu dar uma boa olhada na expressão do ruivo... Certamente, não queria forçá-lo ainda mais, entretanto, com o entardecer...

\- Brhhh...

O som de cascos de cavalos pisando em folhas secas e grunidos descontentes, porém levemente silenciosos, foram o suficiente para chamar a atenção de ambos. Na trilha, observaram dois cavalos. O de pelo bege olhava interessado para o dono, balançando as orelhinhas, curioso. Já o de pelo preto com detalhes em branco, parecia incerto de como lidar com o Oni, e julgava seu dono imprudente...

\- Oh, Totsuka! Fushimi! Que bom que vieram- Espere, eu me lembro de ter fechado os portões. Como chegaram até aqui? - Ficando preocupado, acabou se sentando, obrigando o Oni a dar espaço para ele. Munakata não gostaria que seus cavalos se perdessem dentro da floresta.

\- Brhhh... - O cavalo preto balançou a cabeça, como se debochasse daquilo que Reisi chamava de cerca. Batendo a pata no chão, ainda estava olhando para o Oni. Que correspondeu o olhar, como se fosse um desafio, estreitando os olhos também... Até sentir algo puxando-o pelo cabelo.

\- Totsuka, isso não é comida! - Levantando-se apressado, libertou a cabeça do Oni da boca curiosa do seu cavalo bege. Devia estar com fome e confundido com uma maçã. - Hunf, eu já disse que não é para colocar tudo que vê pela frente na boca. - Suspirando, olhou para baixo. - _Miko_\- Suoh, você consegue subir?

\- Hum... - Extremamente confuso, o Oni olhava com uma expressão surpresa para aquele cavalo sem nenhum pingo de medo dele. Pelo que se lembrava, todos os animais fugiam só de vê-lo, ou sentir sua presença. Nunca teve a chance de ter algo para chamar de animal de estimação. Então, ainda estava absorvendo isso... Que tipo de treinamento Munakata estava dando aqueles cavalos? Não sentia nada vindo deles, então, eram cavalos normais.

A sorte de Munakata para atrair coisas estranhas era impressionante.

E com isso, todos voltaram são e salvos para casa, chegando antes da completa escuridão do céu e dando a janta para os animais impacientes. Reisi acabou dando uma maçã para cada um dos cavalos, como recompensa por ter ido atrás dele... (Mesmo que talvez essa ação refletisse em mal comportamento, eles mereciam). Acendendo as velas do interior da cabana, colocando água para esquentar e preparando uma comida balanceada, o humano acabou por convencer o Oni cansado a tomar um banho. Também o proibiu de ajudar a acender qualquer coisa, pois devia conservar sua energia e descansar.

Certamente, isso era algo que Suoh apreciaria caso estivessem em condições normais, porém ainda sentia preocupação quanto a fragilidade do humano em questão.

Memórias antigas e dolorosas, enterradas em pesadelo no dia de seu selamento pareciam cutucar a cabeça do Oni. Apesar de estar lutando para escapar e contra aqueles sacerdotes irritantes, lembrou de que muitos ao redor acabavam caindo por terem excedido sua energia vital, ao realizarem os encantamentos. Apenas um - o mestre, aparentemente - não tinha caido até o fim, resistindo com bravura...

... E ali estava Munakata, cortando legumes como se nada tivesse acontecido à tarde.

\- Suoh, o que foi? Está cansado demais para entrar no banho sozinho? - Rindo, o jovem acabou notando o silêncio e a inquietude do ruivo atrás de si, sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira do espaço da cozinha. - Eu deveria te carregar para dentro do ofurô?

\- Hum... - Sorriu de lado, mais do que pretendia, porém logo se levantou e deu alguns passos para frente. - Munakata, acha que um prato de verduras vai ser o suficiente?

\- Ora... - Ajeitou o óculos com as costas da mão. - Saiba que naquele sanduiche, eu peguei os dois maiores peixes da minha criação para te alimentar. Peixes apenas amanhã. Porém, tenho ovos e tofu. Certamente, fome não passará. Deveria tentar, ao menos, provar verduras e legumes uma vez na vida, Suoh.

\- Onis não funcionam assim, mas deve dar. - Ouviu um "bárbaro" sair da boca do humano.

Ao contrário de ambientes sociais como aldeias e cidades humanas, uma boa refeição dentro da floresta ditava as regras, e definia sua sobrevivência. Apesar de Onis serem agraciados de força bruta ao nascerem, isso não definia a vitória. Vitória... E olha onde ele estava agora.

\- Aqui, prove um pouco. - Reisi ergueu a colher com um pedaço de verdura temperada e cozida, que estava cozinhando junto a panela do ramen que estava fervendo.

Apesar de não ter sido uma ordem, não sentiu nenhum impulso para executá-la. Apenas, suspirou e com um rosto um tanto desconfiado, mordiscou a colher. Não iria admitir que estava gostoso, mas...

\- ... Falta carne.

\- _Mikoto_, banho.

\- Grhnn... - Não doia, apenas incomodava seu orgulho. Seu corpo já sentia total necessidade de entrar no ofurô que Reisi tinha dito. - Sabe, eu não sou um de seus animais de estimação para ficar dando ordens, Munakata. - Gruniu, irritado.

\- Tem razão, você é meu Oni de estimação... - Apesar da brincadeira pretensiosa, sentiu o corpo se agarrado por trás pelo ruivo, que no momento parecia se concentrar para continuar ali. Apesar de sentir a respiração pesada perto do pescoço, sorriu e sem cautela nenhuma, brincou com o cabelo do ruivo. - Desculpe, mas é um pouco irresistível não dizer nada. - Falando uma palavra estranha, Suoh sentiu todo o corpo relaxar. Uma palavra encantada para cancelar a ordem dita. - Agora, que tal um banho? O ramen estará quente quando sair, e creio que apreciará um pouco de água quente, depois de tanto tempo. Deixei a disposição toalhas e uma das minhas peças de roupa... Creio que sua vestimenta também precise de uma boa lavagem.

Suoh, agora mais calmo, também pensou nisso... Um banho longo e relaxante. No momento, estava vestido apenas com uma saia feita de algodão e penas de pássaros, além de alguns braceletes dourados e um tanto desgastos pelo tempo. Há muito tempo, tinha um manto para os dias frios, entretanto, devia estar perdido, ou guardado em sua antiga caverna.

Acordando novamente, observou Munakata voltar a cozinhar, e com muito a contragosto, foi para onde foi indicado que era o banheiro. Tinha certa experiência com humanos por conta de ter vivido como um boa parte de sua infância, então sabia quando eles estavam mentindo, barganhando, sendo honestos. Não parecia que Munakata estava prestes a colapsar, então resolveu que era melhor se banhar rapidamente, e deixá-lo sozinho.

Apesar de pequeno, era o bastante. O lugar, abafado pelo vapor de água, recepcionou o corpo cansado do Oni, que se deitou direto no recipiente molhado. Ah, devia ter limpado seu corpo primeiro, fora dali, porém... Queria dormir. Talvez seu próprio corpo também não acreditasse que estivesse tomando um verdadeiro banho após tanto tempo, de tão pesado que seus músculos pareciam estar. Olhando para o lado, notou alguns instrumentos de higiêne e lentamente, começou a se limpar.

Os itens que Munakata tinha a sua disposição pareciam de boa qualidade, pois tinham um leve cheiro de ervas ou flores, além de parecerem retirar facilmente a sujeira impregnada no corpo do Oni. Ao final, não conseguiu relaxar em meio a água suja, então despejou a água no lado de fora e se secou. Pegou a roupa longa e extravagante demais para seu gosto, porém era o que tinha disponível. Após amarrar grosseiramente a faixa na cintura, limpou o ofurô e foi pegar água em um poço que viu ali perto, voltando a aquecer a água. Acabou usando uma pequena chama ali embaixo para acelerar o processo; nada com o que se preocupar.

E quando voltou, usando um_ yukata_ azul-claro, encontrou duas grandes tigelas na mesa, e o cheiro de algo bom impregnado no ar. E claro, o risonho humano cheio de vaidades, observando-o alegre ao notar a expressão de ansiedade quanto a receita que tinha feito.

\- Ficou bem em você, Suoh. Devo dizer, nossos tamanhos parecem ser iguais, então não tenho que me preocupar com roupas, por enquanto. Por favor, sente-se. - Indicou o lugar à frente de si.

\- ... Está um pouco apertado. - Teve que dizer. Não queria admitir que estava tão magrelo quanto o humano, para caber na roupa dele.

\- Hum, entendo... Mas não está machucando, certo? - A expressão preocupada de Reisi quase fez o ruivo retirar o que disse, porém apenas respondeu alguma coisa rápida, falando para não se preocupar. E sentando, puxou a tigela cheia para perto de si, ansioso.

\- Faz tempo que não faz isso, Munakata. - Disse, já levando um pouco à boca, sem cerimônias.

\- Aproveitei que os alimentos estavam com desconto, e comprei uma boa porção para vários dias. Logo, temos o suficiente para um ramen bem preparado. - O que era mentira. O desconto foi verdadeiro, porém o real motivo foi que tinha arranjado as velas vermelhas e, com a certeza que iria ter mais alguém na fazenda, teve que antecipar as compras. O que, infelizmente, não foi o mesmo para a carne.

O que certamente iria mudar, quando as frutas estivessem em bom estado pra colher.

\- O que achou, _Miko- _Suoh?

\- ... Está bom, mesmo sem carne, Munakata. - Engoliu uma parte do ramen.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mas não precisa comer tão depressa. Tem mais na panela. - Assoprando, o humano manuseava o hashi com habilidade, calma, e delicadeza.

E então, o silêncio.

Suoh continuava comendo, porém se sentiu ligeiramente deslocado no momento. Usualmente, Munakata demorava para comer pois entre uma mastigada e outra, sempre perguntava coisas para o Oni. No começo, para conseguir se relacionar (ou por empatia), deixava comida e água para ele e saia. Depois, no entanto, quando quis dialogar, começaram a comer juntos... Sua vida silenciosa tinha virado um interrogatório sem fim, porém com comida. Naquela época, cansado e sem poder fazer nada contra o humano (que não tinha se intimidado), pensou que se respondesse tudo que quisesse, estaria em paz de novo. Alguma hora, o humano iria embora. Ao notar que o selo estava forte e era seguro se mover pela floresta...

E agora, esse era o momento de paz que vinha aguardando...? 

* * *

\- Ora, ora... Nem parece um Oni, neste ângulo.

\- Você diz isso, mas para um humano bom-moço, gosta de brincar com o perigo...

Após ter delicadamente batido na porta de madeira, abriu sem ao menos ouvir uma resposta decente. Apenas um grunido irritado pela iluminação subta. E ali estava, um Oni de verdade, selado e com um temperamento quente.

\- Brincar com o perigo? Bem... Creio que está é a melhor descrição para com o que tive que fazer ontem. - Suspirando satisfeito, retirou o pequeno pacote de dentro das vestes. Era mais um pano do que pacote, observou o ruivo. Este, que a primeira vista parecia sujo e riscado, na verdade era um pano recém costurado e estava coberto de frases especiais, meticulosamente escritas nele.

Ao desabrochar as peças e revelar seu conteúdo, os olhos do Oni brilharam.

\- Como...? - Estupefado, Suoh quase deixou o queixo cair, olhando para Munakata. Agora, conseguindo sentir sem aquele obstáculo, aquele era seu chifre. O que tinha sido cortado e levado para algum lugar.

\- Oh, parece que acertei. - Sorriu com muita satisfação o humano, ajeitando o óculos. - Apesar da história dizer que o chifre residia no coração da floresta, creio que seja para afastar onde realmente estava escondido.

\- ... Hum. E o que pretende fazer agora, _Reisi_? - Sorrindo, apertou o punho, encarando o outro em desafio. - Quer que eu te vingue de alguém? Ou quer me usar como uma arma? Saiba que não será fácil. - Se pudesse, queimaria até os céus no momento.

Certamente o chifre-mestre dava uma grande quantidade de poder para o Oni, tanto que as linhas vermelhas tremularam um pouco, ficando mais fortes conforme sentiam que era necessário para segurá-lo. Porém, não era o suficiente. Apenas um chifre em seu pleno estado tinha condições para emitir poder ao Oni, e quebrar o selo. Então, mesmo que Munakata quisesse controlá-lo, precisaria tirar o selo, ou alimentá-lo ainda mais até ficar mais forte. O que não parecia ser o caso, pela falta de carne nas comidas.

Mas...

\- Bem, vamos ver se você consegue agora, Mikoto. - Sentando na frente do ruivo, estendeu a mão e, como se fosse uma eternidade para o Oni, encaixou o chifre onde foi cortado. Em pouco tempo, o chifre voltou a se juntar a sua outra parte, como se nunca tivesse sido cortado.

Todos os cogumelos vibraram em um tom vermelho, algo que poderia ser perigoso, porém como estava no entardecer, certamente o brilho se mesclaria ao laranja do céu e passaria despercebido... Outro porém, estavam longe o suficiente para serem ocultados.

\- Agora, tente romper o selo, Mikoto.

\- ... Você é um homem louco. Por que fez isso?

Gradualmente, o Oni sentia a energia voltar a fluir dentro de si. Seu corpo murcho ganhou mais vitalidade, os músculos se encheram e ganhou um ar melhor do que qualquer guerreiro que Munakata já tinha visto. Os olhos do ruivo então brilhavam em um amarelo profundamente dourado e curioso, o que encantou Munakata, pensando que era parecido a uma estrela.

\- ... Bem, você disse que gostaria de poder sair daqui e viver uma vida calma. Não acho que irá causar problemas. - Sorrindo, o jovem deu um pouco de espaço para o ruivo, saindo do selo e ficou em pé, esperando. - Apenas estou certo disso.

\- Hum... Bom-moço ingênuo. - Gruniu em seguida, sentindo-se muito melhor. Melhor e capaz. - Vai para longe. - Foi esta advertência que deu, antes de liberar boa parte do seu poder, querendo chegar ao limite aos poucos. Observou Munakata ficar junto de uma árvore, porém, sem tirar os olhos dele.

E apesar de gritar, libertando então todo o seu poder com a possibilidade da liberdade...

Nada.

Nada aconteceu.

O selo simplesmente engoliu as chamas, e as linhas vermelhas vibraram ainda mais, ganhando mais autonomia e puxando o Oni contra a placa de madeira, sugando qualquer vestígio de energia vital vermelha; Suoh ouviu o humano chamá-lo ao longe, porém não queria se dar por vencido. Após mais alguns minutos, tentando elevar sua energia para criar explosões (o que nunca aconteceu), desistiu, cansado.

Estava fortemente amarrado contra a madeira, a dor espalhando pelos músculos. Ofegante, se perguntava o que tinha dado de errado, e que aquele selo era incrivelmente irritante... Mas aquele era o belo trabalho que tinha prendido ele por todos esses anos.

Enquanto divagava, sentiu as cordas voltarem ao normal, se fundido a pele e "afrouxando"... Nenhuma dor, apenas algumas marcas roxas pelo corpo. Piscando, notou o humano de cabelo azul entoando algumas coisas e compreendeu que tinha feito algo. No final, Munakata se aproximou preocupado, puxando sua mochila com pressa. Remédios? Bah, ele não estava sangrando.

Porém, a contragosto teve os machucados cobertos por faixas e pomadas que não ardiam. Algo inútil, visto que agora que tinha seu chifre, iria se curar rápido.

\- Mikoto... Me desculpe. Eu deveria... deveria ter pesquisado melhor antes... Claro, você ainda não está tão bem assim para tentar escapar... - Com os dedos tremendo levemente, passava a pomada no outro.

\- ... Eu não fiz isso por você, fiz por mim. Então, pare de pedir desculpas, _Reisi_. Ghnn... - Gruniu, incomodado. Entretanto, estava se contendo.

\- Mikoto... - Murmurou, pensativo. - Eu prometo que você irá sair daí...

\- Hunf... Você é estranho, _Reisi_.

\- Creio que você não precisa me lembrar disso toda vez que eu te visito, Mikoto...

\- ...

\- Então, mesmo com boa parte do seu poder de volta, ainda será preciso muito mais. - Suspirou, profundamente entristecido pelo ocorrido.

Apesar de que apenas ele ter se machucado, aquela expressão que nunca antes tinha visto abalou a percepção do Oni... E no momento seguinte, tinha puxado o humano para perto.

Munakata não se moveu, encostado no peitoral enfaixado do ruivo, logo após um breve silêncio acabou por rir.

\- ... Imagino se acabar comendo carne humana, daria para te tirar daí...

\- ... Eu não como humanos. - Gruniu irritado, apertando ainda mais o outro. - Mas, se quiser saber, não tem nada de especial em carne de humanos. É apenas carne.

\- Oh, entendo... Claro. Eu não estou te machucando, Mikoto? - Murmurou.

\- Minhas feridas já devem ter sarado. - Respondeu imediatamente, sentindo a cabeça do outro se acomodando no ombro. O maldito estava se fazendo em casa.

Não que estivesse odiando.

\- ... Creio que agora o estranho é você.

\- Hum?

\- Huhu... Nunca ouvi falar de um Oni dando o colo para um humano... Isso não é estranho, Mikoto?

\- Ghn... Isso é contagioso.

\- Devo me retirar, então?

\- ... - Instintivamente, o Oni segurou no quadril do moreno.

\- Vou considerar isso como um não. - E novamente o silêncio.

Até que, continuou.

\- Mikoto, eu irei arranjar um jeito de passar por cima deste selo.

\- Hunf... Irão atrás de você. Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?

\- Se tudo ocorrer conforme eu planejar, ninguém irá descobrir. - Ajeitou o óculos, sério. - Você será livre e conseguirá sua vida de paz longe daqui.

\- ... Por que quer me libertar?

\- ... Hum, eu sou alguém muito egoísta. - Riu com calma, tocando sutilmente no peitoral do Oni.

\- ...

\- E claro, você me disse que viveu entre os humanos. Nenhuma parte da história do aprisionamento do Oni na floresta diz que houve um massacre na aldeia. Apenas, te selaram por medo. E quando eu contei sobre quando a Sra. Aizumi ficou doente - e como o marido tomou conta dela -, você pareceu reagir de forma bem humana...

\- ... Hum. Você é muito bom-moço, Reisi...

\- Sempre me disseram isso, mas isso partindo da sua boca, não vejo tanto quanto um elogio, Mikoto. - Sorriu. - Agora que respondi, por que me colocou no seu colo, Mikoto?

\- ...

\- Não irá responder?

\- ...

\- Oh, que estranho... Você se remexeu debaixo de mim agora?

\- ... Reisi, apenas... fique quieto.

\- Huhuhu~ - Divertindo-se das expressões do Oni, se aproximou ainda mais dele, aproveitando o momento até a hora de voltar para casa, novamente sozinho.

Entretanto, algo aconteceu.

Quando Munakata estava se despedindo de Suoh, este olhou intensamente para o humano, para então... Usar a garra para cortar o chifre. O moreno ficou estupefado com aquilo. O chifre que teve tanto trabalho para roubar... Novamente, ali, nas mãos do Oni.

\- Aqui, pegue.

\- Mas, por que Mikoto? Por acaso, chifres cortados não podem ser usados mais de uma vez...? A energia se esgotou? - Foi deduzindo tudo rapidamente.

\- É uma tradição... - Começou Suoh, murmurando. - Eu quero que isso fique com você. Para te proteger, Reisi...

\- Como um amuleto?

\- Não, mais como... um compromisso. - Achou a palavra certa. - Enquanto carregar o meu chifre com você, eu posso me tornar mais forte, e te fazer ficar seguro ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mikoto... - Apesar de relutar inicialmente, o ruivo era bastante direto quando queria, e não havia por que duvidar do que dizia. Juntou as mãos com as do Oni, mais confiante. - Certo, irei aceitar. Prometo que irei te tirar daí, _Mikoto_.

\- ... Obrigado, _Munakata._

* * *

\- O que foi, Suoh?

Deitados no mesmo futon, o humano já tinha apagado as luzes e preparado ambos para dormir. Apesar de estarem no mesmo, era espaçoso, de modo que o Oni não tinha do que reclamar. Pensativo e sem nenhuma vontade de dormir, virou o rosto para o humano, esticando a mão e tocando na bochecha de Reisi.

\- ... Munakata, quero o meu chifre de volta.

\- Huh...? Oh, agora?

\- Sim.

Ainda com uma expressão de surpresa, a mão do jovem foi diretamente para a cintura, onde guardava o chifre do Oni.

\- ... Você costuma dormir com o meu chifre? - Sorrindo de forma provocativa, acabou por tirar a calma do outro.

\- Apenas, trato como um amuleto... pessoas dormem com amuletos... - Murmurou, acabando por devolver o chifre ao Oni.

Sob o luar que tinha da janela, Munakata conseguiu ver Suoh encaixando novamente o chifre no lugar. E novamente, uma luz intensa e vermelha tomou conta dentro da cabana, porém foi bastante rápida ao se dissipar, podendo ter se passado como uma ilusão a qualquer um que estivesse acordado tarde da noite e olhasse na direção da fazenda do jovem.

\- Oh, então... O que mudou, para que voltasse com o chifre no lugar?

Ver Munakata com uma roupa mais simples, deitado ali do seu lado e cheirando tão bem era tentação demais para apenas um Oni. Se aconchegando perto do moreno, Suoh sorriu de modo travesso.

\- Bem, agora que eu posso vir para a sua casa,_ Reisi_, e estou livre, posso te progeter melhor. Então, não precisa mais desse amuleto, estou certo? - Ao envolver o corpo do humano em um abraço, este não foi capaz de ignorar uma formação acentuada no meio das pernas de Mikoto, por debaixo dos panos.

\- Bem, você tinha dito que era uma tradição, porém nunca explicou direito o que era... - Murmurou no ouvido do ruivo, sentindo algumas mordidas no ombro recém-descoberto. - Poderia explicar agora, Suoh? Pois, hum... De acordo com minhas pesquisas, possuir um chifre de Oni... Dá o direito de ser o mestre de um... Ficou muito evidente quando, ao usar seu primeiro nome com uma ordem, você me obedecia. Uma pena, agora que seu chifre retornou... - Mumurou em meio a gemidos contidos.

\- Às vezes você sabe demais, Reisi... - Mordiscou a orelha dele, enquanto encaixava com precisão o quadril no meio das pernas do humano. - Mas, quando Onis compartilham seus chifres, serve como uma promessa que irão se ver novamente. Eu quis te dar, nessa época que não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer.

\- Deveria confiar um pouco mais em mim, embora... Toda vez que olhava para o chifre, eu tinha mais esperanças de continuar a buscar um meio de te libertar, Mikoto. - Sorrindo, levou as mãos para baixo, tocando no abdomem do ruivo. - Agora, o que exatamente você acha que está fazendo, Mikoto?

\- Heh... Acho que você merece uma boa recompensa, Reisi.

\- Estou ansioso por isso, mas talvez seja uma boa ideia usarmos esta noite... Hum, para descansar...

E com essas poucas sugestões nem um pouco ouvidas, o casal passou sua primeira noite juntos em casa, longe da floresta. 

* * *

****

**Notas da Autora:**

\- Parabéns! Parabéns! Feliz niver Amyyy! ~

Infelizmente não consegui escrever nada "sechi" .-. E talvez tenha enchido línguiça um pouco no meio, porém acho que o drama foi muito bem construido. - apanha. - Mas bem, se tudo tiver certo, terei entregue em dia!

E bem, bem...

Por acaso Munakata usou o pedaço de chifre do Suoh para... algumas práticas não tão seguras assim? 8D Com certeza! Ninguém perguntou, mas toma-lhe essa imagem na cabeça! - Depois disso, a autora foi arrastada pro cantinho da vergonha.

Por acaso Munakata conseguiu fazer o Oni Suoh se mesclar com o pessoal da aldeia, dizendo que tinha salvado este viajante, e após ouvir sua história triste acreditaram que era um humano forte que acabou ficando na fazenda de seu "salvador" pra ajudar no trabalho e morar na casa com ele? Sim!

Por acaso tem um pouco de _soulmates_ na história? Sim! (Ou amor a primeira vista. Não gosto de clichés tanto assim, mas os clichés me seguem.)

[DesculpePorSóTerFicadoJogandoStardewValleyEnquantoCorriaPraTerminarOPresente]

Mas então, me despeço! ~ - Rolando pro infinito.


End file.
